Irremplazable
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chat Noir se toma un tiempo como héroe, necesita pensar, necesita despejar su mente.


—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Chat Noir deserto? ¿Está herido? ¿Qué le paso? ¡Por favor dime! —suplicó ante el silencio que propiciaba el maestro. Luego de decirle aquello.

Él no decía nada y el silencio era como un cuchillo afilado que la cortaba.

—Maestro...

—Tenia cosas en la que pensar —Largando un suspiro antes de posar sus ojos en los de la chica para luego sonreír tristemente. A él también le afectaba el hecho de que el héroe gatuno se tomaría un tiempo.

—Yo también tengo cosas en las que pensar pero no por eso... —se detuvo—. ¿Es algo grave? ¿Paso algo?

—Es algo que afecta en el correcto funcionamiento del equipo —dijo—. Sabes que él no tomaría una decisión de ese calibre, si no se sintiera incapaz de realizar tal tarea.

—Lo note algo distraído, vi que algo le preocupaba —mencionó—. Pero siempre terminaba sonriendo y bromeando —Hizo una mueca triste al remembrar—. ¿No está enfermo verdad? ¿Maestro?

—No... Bueno eso creo

—¿Ehhhh? —se exaltó—. ¿Está o no enfermo?

—Lo vi muy sano, al menos físicamente —expresó—. Necesita tiempo, dale tiempo. Él volverá.

Fu le daba seguridad y ella quería aferrarse a ella.

Pasaron días y él no dio indicios de volver. Al no entregar el anillo, le daba esperanzas de que algún día fuera a aparecer para combatir a su lado. Pero lo días pasaban y su fe se iba perdiendo por cada noche concluida.

Se las arreglaba como podía. En fin, podía llamar a Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion... Había gente que la acompañaba, que la ayudaba. No estaba sola, pero eso no significara que no se sienta de esa manera.

Chat Noir había desaparecido.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no se ha visto a Chat Noir —dijo Alya, entrevistando a Ladybug para su blog—. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Ella se forzó a sonreír.

—Está de vacaciones —dijo—. Volverá...

Dijo y quiso creer.

No obstante, cuando fue a devolver el Miraculous que le ayudó a combatir al nuevo Akuma. El maestro Fu, le entregó el anillo de la destrucción, supo que sus esperanzas estaban completamente destruidas.

Vio la palma boca abajo, mostrándole la joya que indicaba que no volvería.

Se quedó estática. Sus ojos no se apartaban del anillo, aun cuando los mismos se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Chat Noir tomó una decisión —dijo el maestro con voz suave.

—No —negó con la cabeza. ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡No podía!—. No esto no puede ser cierto ¡Él dijo que éramos nosotros dos con el mundo! ¡Él lo dijo! ¡Cómo se atreve a renunciar! ¡A irse! —gritó mientras no dejaba de llorar. Sus palmas cubriendo su cara—. Ni siquiera se despidió...

—Él no se fue —esas palabras, provocaron que levante la mirada y con sus ojos cristalizados mirara al Maestro Fu, quien las dijo—. Está en la otra habitación, le pide que se quede. Sabría que vendrías...

—¿Esta aquí? —preguntó, el asintió y la acompaño hasta una habitación vacía, él estaba detrás de una mampara. Podía vislumbrar su sombra.

Por unos momentos se quedaron en silencio, Adrien no habló a pesar de que escuchó los pasos de su Lady. Sonrió tristemente.

—Lo siento.

—¡No te disculpes! —exclamó—. ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con la voz quebrada, no lo entendía. No podía comprenderlo, porque al final de cuentas. Él...—. Dijiste que éramos nosotros dos contra el mundo... ¿Qué paso?

—¡Perdón! —gritó—. Pero no puedo ya más luchar a tu lado—Tomando sus cabellos con sus dos manos y revolviéndose antes de caer al suelo arrodillado—. ¿Es que no lo notaste? ¡Ya no puedo protegerte!

—Chat...

—Comencé a sentirme desplazado y que me estabas reemplazando —dijo.

—¿Qué? Pero, eso...

—Cada vez había más héroes, más personas en las cuales podía contar y apoyarte —comentó—. ¿Me entraron celos, bien? Pensé que estos sentimientos se iban a ir con el tiempo, porque somos un dúo, somos compañeros, pero no se iba. Comencé a distraerme mientras luchábamos y comencé a causarte problemas. Más de lo usual.

Se mordió los labios un gesto que Ladybug no pudo notar.

—Comencé a pensar que no importaba si estaba a tu lado o no. En fin, últimamente están pareciendo muchos héroes con increíbles habilidades. Y bueno... yo. Ya no me veía necesario.

—Pero ¿Qué cosas dices?

—Déjame terminar, My Lady, por favor —hizo una pausa—. Es más, además de sentirme así también me sentía egoísta, quería que sigamos siendo un dúo de héroes a pesar de que a veces los retos son más difíciles y necesitamos ayuda —repuso—. ¡Quería que siguiéramos solo nosotros dos contra el mundo!

—Chat...

—Me sentía cada vez más celoso viéndote la afinidad que tienes con algunos de los héroes, que ya no vi un lugar para mí —prosiguió—. Comencé a desconcentrarme y ser más inútil de lo usual —tragó saliva—. El pasar del tiempo no me ayudaba, me sentía cada vez peor, que temía que me akumaticen. Tuve que alejarme, tuve que irme antes de que pueda hacerte daño.

—¡Tú nunca podrías hacerme daño!

—Estando akumatizado podría hacerte cualquier cosa —dijo—. Ya tienes el Miraculous, espero que puedas encontrar un reemplazo adecuado. Por cierto, Plagg es muy quisquilloso, solo quiere camembert...

Ladybug podía sentir como cada palabra la pronunciaba con tristeza.

— ¡Jamás te reemplazaría! —exclamó Ladybug, interrumpiendo su desgarradora despedida—. Porque nunca podría reemplazarte, gato tonto —expresó—. Todos somos únicos nadie puede reemplazar otro, no importa lo parecido que sea, jamás será lo mismo.

—Otro puede ser Chat Noir—espetó.

—Claro que cualquiera puede ser Chat Noir, y cualquiera puede ser Ladybug y cualquiera puede ser un héroe. Pero ese Chat Noir no será tu, nadie podrá ser tu —libero de sus pulmones—. Y yo quiero tener como compañero al Chat Noir que estoy viendo ahora que lucho a mi lado la primera vez que no conocimos en el que me brindo valor cuando no sabía qué hacer, cuando estaba segura que iba a ser una pésima torpe heroína que no se merecía obtener un Miraculous porque iba a fallar.

—My Lady.

—Así que no vuelvas a decir eso, no vuelvas a huir de tus responsabilidades y desaparecer porque crees que eres reemplazable. Porque no lo eres y no lo olvides y mientras no haya ninguna razón que realmente justifica que dejes de ser Chat Noir, quiero que sigas estando a mi lado.

Tuvo que tomar aire, luego liberar todo eso de sopetón. Todos esos sentimientos y palabras que estaban encerrados en su pecho, cuando temió que su gatito no volvería.

—No se te ocurra dejarme —y volvió a llorar.

Adrien escuchó sus lágrimas.

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerte llorar —su corazón sintió dolor, fue herido.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! —gritó—. Lo estás haciendo —mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que no paraban de salir—. ¡Cuando supe que ya no volverías!

Dejó la caja en el suelo y el pateo hacia donde estaba él.

—Te necesito... —confesó antes de alejarse con las gotas saladas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Él escuchó la puerta cerrarse, asomó su cara detrás de la mampara y supo que se había ido y había dejado la caja de Miraculous que él había entregado al maestro.

Se le quedó mirando un buen rato mientras las palabras de su Lady, seguían merodeando por su mente. El dolor —sin intención— que le había ocasionando, la soledad. Nunca quiso dañarla.

Pero, Ladybug no fue la única a quien había lastimado. En esa caja, dentro de ese anillo, también había lastimado a Plagg.

"Seguro que si hubiera otro Chat Noir, me daría queso. Pero no serias tu"

Lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

—Toma —dijo el maestro entregándole una taza de té para que se calmara—. Esto te tranquilizara.

Ella asintió mientras bebía lentamente el contenido.

—Maestro—empezó débilmente—. Usted podría buscar a otro portador para el Miraculous de la destrucción —Tragó saliva—. No creo que me sienta capaz para realizar tal decisión.

El anciano poso su mano en su hombro mientras ella miraba melancólicamente la infusión.

—No te preocupes...—al escuchar pasos, levantó la mirada y sonrió—...No creo que sea necesario.

Ella levantó la mirada miró al anciano para luego dirigir a lo que Fu estaba observando. Era Chat Noir, la observaba apenado y sin valor en acercarse. Ella se levantó deprisa de la silla, tirándola al suelo en el proceso.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —preguntó—. Ya ven, gato tonto—dijo aproximándose hacia él, lo suficiente para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo y unirlo en un inesperado abrazo—. ¡No te vuelvas a ir!

Tosió incómodamente.

—La verdad es que quería probarme el traje por última vez—Ladybug lo aparto lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara. El rio al ver la expresión de su bichito—. Es broma, es broma... —dijo correspondiéndole, aferrándose a su calor—No te abandonare, otra vez.

Sus corazones volvían a sonar al unísono.

— Eres un gatito tonto —pronunció cerrando los ojos con fuerza y posando sus manos sobre sus omóplatos, temiendo que se vaya o desaparezca nuevamente.

Chat Noir sonrió y Ladybug hizo ese mismo gesto cuando le escuchó añadir:

—E irremplazable... ahora lo sé.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Esta historia está basada en hechos reales.**

**Mi gato había desparecido cuando en mi casa apareció otro gato.**

**Esa fue mi fuente de inspiración, pero cuando mi gato paso días (más de lo usual) en volver, me sentí terriblemente mal que no pude continuar escribiendo. Pasaron meses y se me fue de la memoria que estaba escribiendo esto, hasta que lo encontré.**

**Ahora mi gato parece que no tiene intenciones de irse y eso fue suficiente para que pueda terminar este one-shot. Aunque bueno, ahora en casa al parecer hay otro inquilino :/ (La verdad es el gato del vecino, pero digamos que el vecino no le da mucho de comer y nosotros sí)**

**Espero que mi gato nunca se vaya. (Sé que lamentablemente se terminan yendo) Pero, todos los gatos que tuve fueron irremplazables, porque todos tenían sus características que lo hacían únicos, puedo llegar a tener otro, pero nunca será el reemplazo del anterior (Aunque mi papá quisiera llamarlos por el mismo nombre -.-)**

**En fin: Recuerden… ¡Todos somos irremplazables!**


End file.
